


I’m Your Boy

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Jealous Haknyeon, Jealousy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Panicked Haknyeon, he just wants to kiss jacob, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: haknyeon kisses jacob one afternoon; more kisses quickly ensue after that.





	I’m Your Boy

“why did you kiss me?”

jacob’s nearly speechless, finger tips lightly brushing over his lips where haknyeon’s own once were seconds before. his voice is soft as he asks the question, twisted confusion evident in every piece, every syllable of the words.

haknyeon shrugs his shoulders, fingers playing with the ends of his hoodie strings nervously. he doesn’t look jacob’s way, refusing to make eye contact at this point because, _fuck_, he doesn’t know why he kissed him, he just did it.. _you know?_

it started off when all twelve members were crammed into the practice room, hours of energy put into the new choreography they were tasked to learn. after the first couple of hours, haknyeon began to feel exhausted and bored. his mind spaced, drifted away into another world when he should have been paying attention to changmin’s instructions. it was then, in the middle of finding a way to distract himself from doing anything but paying attention, he found himself distraught at the sight of jacob going over the choreo with a lost hyunjoon, who didn’t quite understand how to move his hips properly.

haknyeon watched, wide eyed and feeling upset as jacob placed his delicate fingers along hyunjoon’s hip bones, hands coming to hold the younger boy there, drifting and twisting them in the right way. it made haknyeon feel strange, caused a pang to go through his stomach.

jealousy, he knows that now. knows it because the only thing that rushed through his mind afterwards was to kiss jacob, to let him know how he feels, let him know that he wants him. and as soon as they decided to take a break, that’s exactly what haknyeon did.

jacob announced that he was going to head down the hallway to get some water from the vending machine at the end. haknyeon followed.

and that’s where they are now, with jacob startled against the machine, eyes waiting for haknyeon to answer his bleeding question. but how would haknyeon do so when he’s not even completely sure himself?

“i don’t know,” he says, and he means it. “just.. wanted to see what it would feel like?”

jacob’s brows furrow, “what does that mean?”

and haknyeon shrugs again, eyes casted downwards as he seems to enjoy the view of the ground. “i’m sorry,” he says, expecting jacob to walk away, or better yet, get upset with him.

it’s only instinct that he flinches when jacob’s fingers brush up against his chin. he goes to pull away, mind immediately going dark as he assumes jacob’s going to hit him, maybe slap him for being so weird. but.. _he doesn’t_. instead, jacob shushes him in a tiny voice, tells haknyeon that _it’s okay_ and that _he isn’t upset_, and before he knows it, he’s being kissed.

their lips touch again, but it’s different this time. before, haknyeon just meant to be quick, and that’s exactly what it was, ending within seconds without so much of a spark in sight. but now.. _now_, it’s filled with something else and haknyeon can’t think of anything better to call it than passion.

it’s _passionate_ and raw as jacob’s hands cup haknyeon’s cheek. haknyeon’s eyelids screw shut upon impact, but as the kiss grows, they seem to relax instead.

they stand like that, kissing each other for a couple more moments and haknyeon thanks the gods in the sky for no one wandering down the hall as they do so. he’d die of embarrassment if one of the members saw, or _worse_, if their staff caught them like this. he doesn’t know what would happen and frankly, he doesn’t have time to think about it either before jacob’s pulling away.

haknyeon audibly whines, something that comes out almost automatically at the loss of jacob’s warm lips against his. so, he reaches forward, grips the front of jacob’s shirt and chases them back; he feels jacob smile as their lips reunite.

inside, his heart pounds out against his rib cage. haknyeon’s lost, doesn’t know how to feel about this and even worse, he doesn’t know how jacob feels either. does this mean that his hyung.. _likes him?_ would haknyeon be okay with that?

the rest of his body seems to think so as it practically melts under jacob’s touch. the older’s hands trail down his back, feather light but still enough to cause nothing but chills to run down his spine too. they stop somewhere along haknyeon’s hips, nearly hovering above his ass and it’s almost filthy how haknyeon wants him to just go a little lower. ironically, this is the same position jacob was in with hyunjoon only minutes before, but _now_, jacob’s tongue is brushing up against haknyeon’s lower lip and suddenly, haknyeon can’t find it in himself to be jealous anymore.

it’s getting pretty heated, skin feeling on fire when their tongues finally meet. haknyeon feels himself gasp as jacob continues to dominate the situation, kiss only growing deeper because of that. it’s hot. oh, _so_ hot.

“hyung,” haknyeon moans, whimpers it. he instantly feels embarrassed for doing so, not even being able to control his own body or words because of jacob now, but jacob doesn’t mind it. in fact, he seems to rather enjoy it instead, even going as far as to bite down lightly on haknyeon’s bottom lip to elicit another messy moan. “ah- _ah_, fuck.”

but sadly, between the kisses, jacob asks, “we should.. head back.. shouldn’t we?” and they probably really should. how long have they been kissing anyways? someone’s bound to come out and look for them soon, they can’t risk getting caught like this.

“yeah,” haknyeon agrees once the kiss finally breaks. he almost wants to go in for more, to continue the pace they were going at.

jacob must be able to read minds because he smiles the tiniest smile before leaning in to peck haknyeon on the lips one last time. “let’s talk about this later, yeah?”

haknyeon nods.

it takes a little bit of awkward shuffling, fixing their shirts and making themselves look presentable at best before they begin walking back to the practice room. they’re both flustered, haknyeon knows this, but he can’t help the blush that overcomes his face when he notices it — the bulge in jacob’s sweatpants isn’t too obvious, but it’s _there_, and haknyeon can _see_ it. it makes his throat run dry.

(before they walk into the room, haknyeon catches jacob fixing the fabric of his sweats in the corner of his eye. haknyeon laughs softly under his breath.)

when the door swings open, a sudden silence flies through the room as the rest of the boys stare in their direction. jaehyun’s first to speak, arms crossing over his chest as he says, “look who finally decided to join us?”

“where were you two?” younghoon follows, pouting his lips out slightly as he speaks.

haknyeon opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again to speak. but, no words come out as he stands clueless of what to say. _they’ve been gone for so long because they were making out in the hallway?_ yeah, like that’ll just blow over with the group.

fortunately though, in that moment the spotlight is stolen from the pair when the speakers begin playing music again. it’s coming from kevin’s phone, who much rather spend the last few minutes of their break listening to beyoncé than haknyeon’s half-assed excuses. as the beats flow through the room, the rest of the boys begin to get distracted by it too.

haknyeon sighs a breath of relief. he wanders into the center of the room to catch up on some stretches with sangyeon, who gives him a look in return. the oldest has always been an ace at reading the members, and by the face he gives, haknyeon knows he’s bound to have to explain himself sooner or later.

preferably later, because _he_ doesn’t even know what happened out there.

“silly hyung, you forgot to get the waters.”

jacob looks at hyunjoon, embarrassed. “ah, shit. yeah, i did. didn’t i?”


End file.
